create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/New Open Role Collab (Createsans)
(Don't have a title) Plot A high school where all the students are arranged in cliques based on their interests, beliefs, popularity or other things. Roles The Plastics The mean girls of the school. Will do anything to stay popular. *The Queen Bee. Female. Thinks everyone likes her, but really, no one does. Often cheats on her boyfriends. Hates being tricked and gaining too much weight: OPEN! *The Gossip Hound. Female. Acknowledges her popularity. Terrible with secrets. The Queen Bee's #1 follower: Missette *The Dumb Blonde. Female. Failing every class she's in. Often classified as two-faced. Blonde hair. People have said she's "too dumb to function": OPEN! The Artists The ones that spend more time in class drawing than paying attention *The Leader. Male. Lazy, carefree and kindhearted. Loves Cola, bacon, broccoli and the color green. Open to accept anyone.: Taken by me *The Shy but Inviting. Female. Has a likeness to the color cyan. Kindhearted, introverted and shy. Likes getting new members for The Artists: Stormie *The Eccentric but Insecure. Male. Loud, optimistic and friendly, but insecure about his art. He needs constant approval.: OPEN! *The Impulsive. Female. Goes with what her heart tells her. Tomboyish, rough and enthusiastic. Slightly emo: Missette The Mentally Disabled The ones that suffer some type of mental disability. They call themselves "The Rejects". These characters are called out by The Plastics for their disabilities. *The Leader. Female. Suffers insomnia and depression. Visibly depressed, quiet and often tired: K9 *The Violent. Male. Suffers insanity and PTSD. Quiet, socially awkward, violent and slightly: Taken by me *The Liar. Female. Suffers anxiety. Jittery, nervous, loud and impulsive. Often lies: K9 *The Quiet. Female Suffers autism. Timid, quiet, antisocial and sweet: OPEN! *The Perfectionist. Male. Suffers OCD. Neat, organized, polite and orderly. Often scolds The Violent for being a bit sloppy: OPEN! The Music Nerds These characters are mostly in band, and adore the sound of music. However, not all of them are friendly. *The Leader. Female. Plays the clarinet. Eccentric, likable, friendly and funloving. HUGE crush on The Artistic Leader: OPEN! *The Cold. Male. Plays the bass. Cold, shallow, rude, snarky and sarcastic. Humiliates others for his own enjoyment. Likes checkerboard patterns: Taken by me *The Bully. Male. Plays the drums. Rude, arrogant, pushy and traitorous. Worse than The Cold. Favorite victim is the Violent MD one: OPEN! *The Awkward. Female. Sings. Super shy, quiet, nervous and underconfident. Great singing voice: Stormie *The Careless. Female. Plays the trumpet. Reckless, messy, sloppy and careless. HUGE crush on The Cold: OPEN! *The Animal Lover. Female. Plays the flute. Gentle, caring, inviting and friendly. Loves animals: OPEN! The Popular but Nice These characters are popular, friendly and inviting. They are some of the most attractive kids at the school. *The Leader. Male. Kindhearted, inviting, caring and generous. Black hair. Loves helping those in need: Missette *The Narcissist. Male. Dimwitted, narcissistic, friendly, kind and careless. Has ginger hair and freckles. Loves bacon, himself and milk. Has kleptomania: Taken by me *The Rockband Lover. Female. Loud, eccentric, careless, optimistic and laid-back. Pretty and nice: OPEN! *The Physically Disabled. Female. In a wheelchair. Kindhearted, loud, confident, friendly and inviting. Very intelligent. Best friend of The Narcissistic: K9 *The Sassy. Female. Sassy, smart, snarky and sarcastic. Crush on The Narcissistic. African American: OPEN! *The Rebel. Male. Arrogant, insecure, popular, friendly and cool. Likes graffiti. Puerto Rican: Missette *The Jock. Male. Friendly, dimwitted (but slightly smarter than The Narcissistic), tough, protective and inviting. Loves working out and gyms: OPEN! Category:Blog posts